Jason (Life the RPG)
Some clarifications; Max Level is 1000 HP and MP max out at 2,260,000 Ability Scores go to 1000 Most Skills MAX at Level 10 but some at Level 5 and rarely others at Level 15 Accuracy and Evasion can reach a maximum of 99.99% Damage, Defence, Speed, etc. max out at 1500 Curses always require the completion of a quest to remove Unlike how regular games work in Life the RPG instead of gaining levels and getting ability score increases, you increase your ability scores (Except Notoriety) and skill levels (Normally by grinding/training them) which then in turn levels you up. You level up once for every 15 new ability points/skill level increases (Each new skill level is harder to get so they award more points, for instance getting a skill from level 14 to 15 would level you by itself, what I mean is that a level 1 skill is worth 1 ability point and getting that to level to awards 2 ability points). HP is your level times 1000 + Vitality times 10 (Warriors get Level x 2000 but MP is reduced to Level times 500) MP is your level times 1000 + Intelligence times 10 (Mages get level x 2000 but HP is reduced to Level Times 500) Damage is determined by your strength + any combat skills + weapon damage. Defence is the same but with fortitude + any combat skills + any armour. Speed is Dexterity + Skills Stamina is Vitality + Skills Critical is Luck + Skills Accuracy is 50% + Luck Divided by 10 + Perception Divided by 10 + Skills Evasion is 10% + Dexterity divided by 10 + Skills Titles are gained through special actions and from reaching certain thresholds in Ability Scores/Skills (100, 500, 1000 and MAX level in a skill). Equipment Weapons Training Rondel (Requires Strength 30) Training Hand and a Half Sword (Requires Strength 65) Training Boken (Requires Strength 50) Training Swordbreaker (Requires Strength 55) Compound Bow (Requires Strength 90) Armour Glasses (-1 Sensitivity) Shirt (-2 Cold) Pants (+2 Comfort) Inventory Drink Bottle (-5 Thirst) Gold 370 Titles Cursed, Obtained through gaining 5 or more curses. Observer, Obtained through reaching level 100 in the "Perception" ability. Skills Sociopathy Level 8 Enhanced Senses Level 6 Memory Level 5 Stealth Level 4 Random Knowledge Level 2 Curses Weak Body (Curse) "Complete Special Mission "Gym" To Remove" Personality Lock (Curse) "Complete Quest Chain "High School" to Remove" Arachnophobia (Curse) "Complete Quest Chain "Facing Your Fears" to Remove" Terrible Spelling (Curse) "Complete Quest Chain "Dictionary" to Reduce" Crap Legs (Irremovable Curse) Hard Sleep (Curse) "Leave Job Class "Teenager" to Remove" Loyalty Missions Completed Chains: 0 In Progress: "Chris": 299 652 out of 300 000 completed "William": 231 211 out of 300 000 completed "SSS": 24 out of 300 000 completed "Caleb": 6 out of 300 000 completed "Ben": 3 out of 300 000 completed Current Questline "High School" Year 7 (Complete) Year 8 (Complete) Year 9 (Complete) Year 10 (Complete) Year 11 (Failed) Year 11 Alternate Path (Completed) Year 11 Alternate Path Part 2 (In Progress) Year 12 Alternate Path (Not Yet Started) Following Questline "University" Completed Questlines "Childhood" "Preschool" "Primary School" Miscellaneous Quests "Trainee Gamer" "Apprentice Gamer" "Trainee Anime Fan" "Apprentice Anime Fan" "Trainee Manga Fan" "Apprentice Manga Fan" "Trainee YouTube Fan" "Apprentice YouTube Fan" "Expert YouTube Fan" "Trainee Reader" Miscellaneous Questlines "Weapon Collector" (In Progress) "Expert Gamer" (In Progress) "Expert Anime Fan" (In Progress) "Expert Manga Fan" (In Progress) "Master YouTube Fan" (In Progress) "Apprentice Reader" (In Progress) "Trainee Writer" (In Progress)Category:Character Category:Life the RPG Category:Jason